


Septicplier

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it was my first time writing smut, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septicplier

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sorry.

Heavy breathing was heard throughout the room. "Mark."  
More breathing. 

Sean was sprawled out on Mark's bed. The latter of the two was nuzzled between Sean's thighs, kissing his neck. Mark stopped what he was doing and smirked down at him. "Do you want me to stop?" Mark asked teasingly as he started to climb off of Sean. Arms grabbed onto Mark and he was pulled back against Sean's body. Mark simply smirked more and went back to his task, sucking and nipping at the skin on Sean's neck. 

Mark stopped again and Jack whined. "Why'd you stop?" Mark tugged on the hem of Sean's shirt. "Oh." Sean blushed. His shirt was discarded on the floor. 

"You're perfect." Mark purrs. Sean blushed harder. 

"Shut u-" Mark started trailing kisses down Sean's neck. Sean moaned. The moans got louder the closer Mark got to Sean's lap. A zipper is heard along with rustling. Sean's pants and boxers were forgotten on the floor with his shirt. 

Sean's breath hitched as Mark kissed the head of his member. Slowly Mark began licking up and down the shaft. His left hand braced himself and the right he used to stroke Sean's cock. Teasingly, Mark took the tip into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the slit of Sean's cock. Sean gasped. Mark bobbed his head as he sucked. 

Sean was a squirming mess. He let out soft-like gasps and moans and Mark went down on him. He moaned loudly as Mark began to hum slowly around his cock. He reached down and tried to touch himself. Mark was teasing him.

Mark slapped his hand out of the way. Sean whined. "Mark." This seemed to fuel Mark even more. He bobbed his head faster, his right hand pumping Sean' shaft. Mark moaned loudly driving Sean over the edge. "Mark I'm gonna-" Mark pulled away and gave Sean's member one last stroke. Sean came all over his stomach and Mark's hand. 

Sean laid there panting for a while, and then sat up. He looked down shyly. "What?" Mark asked.

"You've got a little-...on your face.." Mark shook his head laughing. He launched himself towards Sean trailing kisses on his face. 

"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
